1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sign board, and more particularly, to a high-quality sign board using an organic light emitting device (OLED), which can be easily adapted to various designs applied by users to the sign board.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a sign board has a light emitting region for realizing a specific design. Such a conventional sign board generally has a penetration region having a specific design and a backlight disposed at the rear surface of the penetration region. Accordingly, while light from the backlight penetrates the penetration region disposed at the front surface of the backlight, an image with a specific design appears on the front surface.
However, in conventional sign boards, fluorescent lamps are generally used as the backlight and thus visibility thereof is not satisfactory. Accordingly, sign boards in which a plurality of light-emitting lamps is arranged in specific locations of the sign board have been developed, thereby realizing image with specific designs. However, the light-emitting lamps should be arranged in specific locations according to the specific designs in such a conventional sign board, and therefore mass production of such sign boards is difficult. These sigh boards can only be manually manufactured according to the design. In addition, the light-emitting lamps should be individually examined and installed before manufacturing the conventional sign board for realizing an image according to a specific design, thereby further complicating the manufacturing process.